


Misunderstandings

by dumdumbrendon



Series: A Romanian A New Orleanian and A New Englander [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, There is no actual suicide, Trigger: Mentions of implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumdumbrendon/pseuds/dumdumbrendon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On December 7th in New York, it's cold and dreary and miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story does have references of implied suicide. Chris think Sebastian has tried to hurt himself. Sebastian has NOT. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this story :3 There may be more Chris/Seb/Mackie to come if you all like it.

He's always been effected. Whether it was his upbringing- Being born in Romania wasn't easy, or the way his body seemed to deflate as the weather got darker, Sebastian has never liked the cold, dark dreary days that the winter months bring to the states. 

On December 7th in New York, it's cold and dreary and miserable. Chris is out doing an interview for some upcoming magazine that he's been shooting with. Anthony is picking up the ingredients to make his mama's homemade vegetable soup, something all three agreed sounded heavenly on a day like today. 

Sebastian is looking out of the apartment window, watching as drops of water fall heavy from the sky. He tucks a stray piece of dark brown hair behind his ear. Captain America 3 shooting has ended, and they all have some time off before Infinity Wars. It's nice to know they can all relax and not worry about being called in for another retake or fit session. 

As thunder rolls low in the background, deep and throaty, Sebastian sighs and pads his way to their bedroom, socks slipping on the wood floor beneath him. He can practically hear Chris and Anthony's voices- 'Seb! Be careful, are you okay honey?' 'Leave the man alone Chris! He's fine. A damn _puppy_ , but fine.' 

Feeling his heart constrict as his blood vessels follow, making the slender man shiver, he goes to their ensuite and starts a bath, letting the water get a little warmer than usual. On days like these, the cold that's outside seems to seep into Sebastian's body until his bones are frozen and no amount of sweaters or tea can quell the frosty feeling. He thinks about how Chris and Anthony deserve so much better. Not a boy from another country who still has problems following certain conversations, who gets lost in his mind, who's too clumsy for his own good. 

When the water is filled almost to the brim of the large white tub, Sebastian sheds Anthony's sweater, Chris's shirt, his own under shirt, sweatpants and socks and gets in, letting his fingers grip at the porcelain until he's sitting in the steaming basin, his body still trembling slightly. The only thing on the actors mind now is _get warm_. 

*********

Chris checks his phone to see if Sebastian's opened his text yet. He'd sent it over twenty minutes ago and there's still no response. Usually he gets a quick acknowledgment at least, or even an _emoji_. He checks again. Nothing. 

Tiredly, having done two interviews and a bunch of different shots for the magazine, he excuses himself politely and walks to the side of the room, letting his phone ring. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey baby, s'me. Have you heard from Bas lately? I texted him...." Chris trails off. He hears Anthony hum and make a noise of discontent. 

"No, but I'm sure he's alright. When I left he was reading on the couch. He probably fell asleep." 

Logically Chris knows this, knows that Sebastian is prone to sleeping on days like these, but there's something off, some kind of tension in the air he can't place. 

"Well, I'm about to leave. If you get home before I do, let me know he's alright." 

With that, they say their goodbyes, I love you's, and then Chris clicks off, the unsettling weight in his stomach sinking farther. 

**********

Anthony _usually_ is the level headed one. He's the one who can stop the bickering in the apartment, the one who can calmly talk Chris out of a panic attack or help Sebastian through a nightmare. But Chris's call has left him feeling twitchy. After practically dumping everything onto the conveyor belt and checking out as quickly as possible, he gets home. He won't ever admit to the twenty miles over the speed limit his car hits, or the two red lights he runs. 

He's pulling the bags out of his car when Chris comes up behind him, grabbing the last few. "I decided to come home early...I missed you both," Chris says quietly, like he's been caught. Anthony turns to press a kiss to the taller mans lips, Chris's beard prickly against his own clean shaven cheek.

They both walk quickly up through the gate and past the doorman, Chris giving a curt nod before they're in the elevator, Anthony pressing the buttons just a bit too hard. They're holding hands now, both silently there for each other. Certainly everything will be fine. They'll walk in and Sebastian will be playing the piano or asleep on the couch, his book half on his face like every other time.

They're wrong.

When they walk in, there's no soft melody being played, no soft snores or rustling book pages. It's quiet.

Chris feels his heart beat pick up as he walks into the kitchen and their boyfriend still isn't anywhere to be found. But then he hears Anthony make a disgruntled noise. The older man swings around and sees one of their blankets dropped on the floor in the hallway. Odd.

They both walk into the bedroom and still no sign of Sebastian. But then Chris walks into the bathroom and feels like he's going to be sick. He lets out a quiet ' _shit_ ' and his knees are hitting hard white tile as Anthony rushes in.  

"Sebastian!" 

Their boyfriend in lying in the tub, eyes closed, looking calm and far away. Water is almost covering his face, save for the bit of his nose that's still out, allowing him to get air. That's not even registering in Chris's brain. All he see's is Sebastian, eyes closed, in water. How long had he been there? Anthony goes to pull the youngest boy out of the water, his own heart fluttering uncomfortably. Sebastian is jerked out of the warm peace and calm and starts flailing, eyes snapping open. " _What the fuck_?" he asks, scared out of his mind. 

Both men are staring at Sebastian, pale and obviously shaken up. Sebastian's eyebrows knit together and Chris is suddenly pulling him into a hug tightly, water falling onto his chest. He couldn't care if he tried. Sebastian lets the men hug him before finally looking back up, body shaking from the abrupt cold. Anthony grabs him a towel, wraps it around his form, presses a kiss to his damp hair. 

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Sebastian stutters out, worried Chris's mom or Anthony's sister might have had something happen. Chris shakes his head and hugs him tighter. 

"You fucking idiot....jesus christ you scared the ever living fuck out of us!" Chris finally says after another minute. Anthony is still hooked up against Sebastian's back. 

"I-I....I just wanted to get warm...." Sebastian says dumbly, his brain finally clicking into place. "I'm sorry...I didn't....I didn't mean t-" 

Anthony cuts him off with a kiss, Chris nuzzling his neck. 

"Shh baby, it's okay. Everyone's okay. We're all here," Mackie whispers, getting up briefly to grab a new sweater and sweatpants for their boyfriend who still seems to be freezing. Now he feels bad about yanking him out of the warm water. 

"I love you both, there's no way you're getting rid of me that easy," Sebastian mumbles tiredly, letting them dote on him, feeling his eyes droop. His family made him feel warm and safe, and that's all that mattered now. 


End file.
